


his empress

by stellalucem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dom/sub Play, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Glove Kink, Humiliation, Light Mask Kink, Masturbation, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Rey Palpatine, Sir Kink, Spanking, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), The First Order Wins (Star Wars), Vaginal Fingering, dark side reylo, humping Kylo’s helmet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellalucem/pseuds/stellalucem
Summary: When Kylo comes home from a trip and finds Rey humping his helmet, he knows that he has to punish her for it.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	his empress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theriseofswolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theriseofswolo/gifts).



> this is based off of the helmet humping Reylo art by @theriseofswolo on Twitter

It had been days without Kylo Ren, and Rey Palpatine was growing tired of waiting for him.

He always ventured on these sorts of missions, flying to other planets on which he would stay for days to help build relationships and spread the news of the rise of the First Order. 

They had defeated the Resistance a few months ago, when Rey had taken his hand in the throne room and joined the dark side, now ruling along him. No one messed with her with him on her side, unless they wished for death at the hand of a burning red lightsaber.

Rey was growing bored of staying in their shaded quarters, though, bored of spending day after day training to perfect her lightsaber skills and grow a connection with the force through meditation. She knew it was not safe for her outside, though, not alone, and he did not his bodyguards being alone with her, his empress.

In present time, she was sprawled out upon her bedsheets. Half of her clean, neatly-brushed chestnut hair was tugged up, while the other half fell down to tickle her bare shoulders. Her clothes were laid out beside her, but, gasping and panting upon the bed with her fingers stuffed between her folds, there was no need for them.

No servants would walk in or disrupt, and there was no fear in her of punishment from Kylo, because he would most likely only be arriving in a few days, certainly not on the present day.

She smiled and shuddered as orgasm after orgasm coursed through her, but then, when she opened her eyes, she found herself longingly eyeing Kylo’s old metal helmet, left over on the floor. She wanted to do terrible things with that helmet, mark it as her own with her slick, even.

And the idea was too tempting to pass off.

Feeling deliciously naughty and giggling, she rolled off of the sheets and knelt down on the heated carpet floors by where his helmet was. She shuffled over on her hands and knees, arching her back like a little whore, before settling so that she sat on his helmet.

It was a charcoal black, with silver embellishments and lines running above the small slits for his eyes. It was polished most days by the servants. What would they murmur about amongst themselves when they found it soaked with the slick of the Supreme Leader’s lover? 

No force in the universe could separate Rey and Kylo. They were a dyad, brought together by the force for years. One might call them soulmates, but it did not matter, all of those silly names, because all it meant was that, in this life and always, they would always find each other in lust and passion. The dark was in the nature of everyone; all that Rey and Kylo did was surrender to it.

Rey moaned as she began to hump the metal, steadying it with one hand and pressing her other hand against the floor. Her head was lowered as she let out sharp breaths, face and body blushing all over.

Her rosy pink nipples stiffened up, and goosebumps spread throughout the surface area of her breasts. 

“They’re perfect to me,” Kylo had murmured to her one night as she shed tears post-sex, fondling her breasts in both hands and massaging them as she spluttered about how she was sorry for them being so small. It was his duty to show her how much she meant to him and everyone else in the world. She needed to know her worth.

Freckles dotted the entirety of her skin, tan and gorgeous. They spotted her cheeks and even her thighs. Kylo liked to trace his fingers along them as they lay in bed at night, trying to sleep, cuddling and holding each other tightly to scare away the demons from their pasts that haunted them.

Rey grew up on a desolate desert planet, where she often was underfed, and Kylo grew up under the pressure of a family and a legacy that he never wanted. But they were just broken enough for each other, so that only together would they be able to be as close as one to get to being fixed. It was okay to be different, though, and there was no shame in where one was from, because most people grew up in rubbles, they just don’t admit it.

She mewled out, collapsing on top of the helmet when she came. The metal was wet and sticky, and she laughed lightly, slightly winded. 

When she raised her eyes up from the ground, still riding out her orgasm, she froze.

_Kylo._

She could sense him from a mile away. How had he gotten there so fast, right at the worst moment?

Kylo Ren was standing in the doorway in his usual clothes, dark leather gloves rugged over his hands and a smirk on his face when his eyes travelled over the sight in front of him.

“Desperate little slut,” he murmured, slamming the door behind him, and she whined out.

Her eyes were wide and pleading, still frozen in her current position. “I missed you,” she managed to get out without making eye contact with him, ashamed and humiliated.

“I can tell.” He was crouched down in front of her know, and she felt his gloves on her chin and jaw, holding it tightly and lifting it up to force her to look into his eyes, a dark pit in his pupil where she found herself getting lost once again. “But what did I say about getting off without me?”

“Not to, sir,” she whispered, pussy throbbing from between her legs before he shoved his other hand there, swiping a finger around in her juices before pulling out swiftly. 

He lifted up that finger, relishing in the liquid that coated it before bringing it up to her lips and forcing her to suck up her own come.

“And what happens to naughty girls who disobey their Supreme Leader?” He got up, and she watched his boots on the carpet, light footsteps as he made his way behind her, where the bed was.

“They get punished.” Rey shivered, feeling him tense up from behind her. Nevertheless, she loved it when he was angry, when he lost it and punished her until she was sobbing, begging, for him to stop, dripping slick everywhere despite that.

Kylo smirked, grabbing Rey by the waist and catching her off guard, tossing her over his lap on the covers. “I don’t like seeing my little girl being bad,” he whispered dangerously into her ear, pulling the ends of her hair lightly and making her whine.

When he swung his gloved palm down onto her bare ass, she gasped from the impact, kicking a leg out behind her. But he was unrelentless, laying smack after smack down on her bottom.

In seconds, it went from an angelic tan to a firy red. He was rough, and never hesitated with spankings to give her _just_ what she deserved for her misbehaviour. He gripped them with gloved hands as they jiggled underneath him.

“Would my little whore thing it to be a fair punishment if I took away her orgasms for a week?” Kylo warned, pinching Rey’s bottom meanly, making it clear to her what a good girl’s answer would be. 

Good girls took their punishments without arguing. But Rey was no good girl, not at all.

“Yes, sir,” she sniffled, but then lifted up her ass. She was enjoying this.

Kylo chuckled, lifting down three fingers to rub circles around her clit to tease her. “How is the spanking a punishment if you like it?”

She giggled back, relishing in the movements as he continued to get her closer and closer to her climax. She emulated a sexy sort of innocence when they were together, and it formed a power dynamic between them that they could build off of in situations like this.

However, when she was mere seconds away from coming, arching her spine in an act of neediness, he decided to be cruel and pulled back. It was what he had promised, and he was never one to be lenient with punishments. When he said something, he always went through with it. Empty threats did no good to untrained sluts.

_“Sir,”_ Rey drew out needily as Kylo lifted her up to place her upon his thighs. 

“You can ride, hump whatever you want to, but I’m not letting you come tonight, Rey.”

Rey groaned, laughing lightly. “Fine.” She cracked a smile, adjusting herself so that she straddled his thighs. “But can’t I give a little kiss to my Supreme Later to welcome him back?”

“Of course you can, my Empress,” he replied, smiling, as she crashed her cherry pink lips against his, and they lost themselves in a moment of passion, a break from the hustle and bustle of their lives.


End file.
